charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Teavee
This article is about the 2005 film character, you might be looking for the original character. Mike Teavee is one of the characters in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He serves as one of the four the main antagonists and the fourth and last child to be eliminated. Background Mike is one of the five winners of the golden tickets. He is from the city of Denver, Colorado and his time outside of school is spent on watching television and playing violent video games. In shock from watching the exploding candy parade, Mike said that he wants to pick a button, and Willy Wonka, in a state of daze, allows him to do so. Mike selects the Television Room button. Willy Wonka tells the guests about his new invention, which shrinks down items and broadcasts them. Willy Wonka states that he will utilize the machine to send chocolate to the public via their television sets, a phenomenon that Willy Wonka refers to as 'Television Chocolate'. Mike scoffs at such a claim, branding it as absurd and proceeding to tell Willy Wonka that he understands nothing of science. After a demonstration proves that the invention is indeed a success, Mike begins to marvel at the machine's potential possibility as a teleporter capable of transporting whole people to different locations and rushes to test his hypothesis first-hand against Willy Wonka's wishes. The end result is Mike being shrunken so small, his voice sounds like a mouse. Willy Wonka suggests Mike be put in the taffy puller to get him back to normal size. He also likes cheese. However, the Oompa Loompas overstretch Mike and he leaves the factory ten feet tall and extremely thin. Personality Mike was bratty and acted like he was smarter than everybody. He didn’t believe in Willy Wonka's "Television Chocolate" invention. Mike is also angry, repeatedly screaming, violently pushing and yelling in the movie. Mike’s behavior was the result of bad parenting. His parents didn’t raise him properly so he had no childhood, not sweetness inside of him. He was forced to grow up to fast, and that resulted in him losing most of his emotions. The only emotions he resents are anger, aggressiveness and hatred. He is smart however. He managed to crack the code and system in order to work out where the golden ticket was. He specifically states that he only needed to buy one candy bar. Mike is also a know it all. He doesn’t correct people just to make sure everything is accurate. He corrects them because he wants attention. Mike is an attention seeker. He wants to be in the spotlight. This shows his selfish and stubborn side. Appearance Before the stretching, Mike was normally wiry with short brown hair and light skin with rosy cheeks. When he was being interviewed, he wore a grey bleeding skull shirt under a long-sleeved black shirt, dark grey lounge pants, and black Converse sneakers. The day he went to the factory, he briefly wore a black and red jacket. Underneath the jacket was a black skull shirt over a long-sleeved red shirt, dark jeans, and black Converse sneakers. Trivia *Mike's mom doesn't have any lines in the movie. She also doesn't go into the factory. *Mike is the one among the kids to get bored the most in the tour. *Mike only interacted with Charlie once in the Great Glass Elevator. *In the book, he has a collection of toy guns. *His last name resembles the word TV, which can be why he loves electronics. *Mike is the only one who wears Converse sneakers. *He, along with Veruca, are the only children that are not mean to Charlie at all. *He hates chocolate, as stated in the movie. *He is the last child to be eliminated. *He is one of the most hated characters, despite being nice to Charlie. *It is clearly shown that Mike hates Willy Wonka, due to how "he doesn't understand science", going as far as to reject a high five from him. Quotes *"All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates, offset by weather and the derivative of the Nikkei Index. A retard could figure it out." *"Back off, you little freaks!" (This quote was cut from some releases.) *"Why is everything in here completely pointless?" *"Just put me back any other way!" Mike's Song Mike's song is a tribute to the punk. The song talks about how Mike watches television too much and how it could affect your brain. It also talks about how just because he watches a lot of Televisions, doesn't mean he knows everything and how the television is not always right. The most important thing that we've ever learned, The most important thing we've learned as far as children are concerned, is never, never let them near the television set Or better still, just don't install ''the idiotic thing at all.'' Never, never let them (x2) (Rock instrumental) It rots the senses in the head! '' ''It keeps imagination dead! '' ''It clogs and clutters up the mind! '' ''It makes a child so dull and blind! (So dull, so dull!) He can no longer understand - ''a fairy-tale, a fairyland! ('A fairyland, a fairyland!)'' His brain becomes as soft as cheese! '' ''His thinking powers rust and freeze! He cannot think! he only sees... Regarding little Mike Teavee, ''We very much regret that we' (regret that we)'' Shall simply have to wait and see!'' ''Wait and see! (x5) We very much regret that we'' (regret that we)'' Shall simply have to wait and see if we can get him back his height But if we can't... '' ''It serves him right! Relationships His father - Mike and his father's relationship is sort of strained. His father doesn't really understand the new technology Mike likes and how he doesn't spend time in school. But his father does care for him when he got shrunk down. His father now realizes that Mike needs to attend school because TV isn't always right. Willy Wonka '''- He thinks that Willy Wonka is an idiot because of the new invention Willy Wonka made. Willy pretends to think Mike is mumbling. He also comes off as a hypocrite saying all Wonka thinks about is chocolate and "Candy is a waste of time" when all he himself does is play video games and watch TV. '''Charlie Bucket - He only interacts with him about candy in Wonka's glass elevator as friends and gets along fairly but this ended because Charlie and his family are usually disliking Mike because of his hatred of chocolate and being a brat. The Golden Ticket Mike Teavee proves to be both economically and scientifically literate. He found his golden ticket by analyzing both the Nikkei Index and the date codes of the other ticket finds, offset by the weather that day, and then calculating the location of the next ticket, thus requiring him to purchase only a single Wonka Bar. He is also apparently very intelligent that, his parents can’t understand him. His father, a high school geography teacher, accompanied him to the factory. Gallery MV5BMjAxODc0NjAwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjIyNTIyMw@@. V1 SX640 SY720 -1-.jpg Miketeaveebrilljwln5-1-.gif Charlie et la chocolaterie 3-1-.png NBN NTVT8 JORIS WARN.MM-1-.jpg 104O-240-002-1-.jpg IMG 2056.JPG Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Charlie Bucket Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Boys Category:Mike Teavee Category:Eliminated From The Tour Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains